Objections
by tobuildahome
Summary: George Weasley can't help but detest certain things about Hermione Granger. But the inquiry is, does he really dislike those things about her? Or is he just trying to conceal his real thoughts about the studious bookworm? R&R, please!


_**AN:** Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out the story. Just a quick note, I wanted to mention that this story is the first story that I've written that will be more than just one part. I'm planning to do two 'objections' for four parts, and then a big, final objection for the last. I'm really excited to see how this goes, but partially scared to see if people will like it or not. The pairing here is mainly **George/Hermione**, with some minor ships for other characters. I know, but I just can't help love those two together! This fic is made up into small drabbles containing things that George detests about Hermione Granger... or does he? The rating for now is** T**, but it may or may not change throughout the story._

_**Disclaimer: **Although it would be nice to, I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on right now, but cruising along my yacht drinking martinis with the little umbrellas in them. But honestly, I'm not making any money off this story._

_And with that, **enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Objections<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. He doesn't like her laugh.<strong>_

Whenever Hermione Jean Granger laughs, everyone stops in their sudden steps and turns to look at the spontaneous girl scrunching her face up and snickering at full volume. So when anything comical is about to occur, everybody keeps themselves on their toes and shifts their eyes to the quiet bookworm in the corner, waiting for warning trembles about the volcano that's going to erupt. Whenever he and Fred test out a new product in the common room, trick Neville Longbottom into eating a canary cream, or just tell another story about their mischievous late-night adventures in the Hogwarts hallways, out in the crowd of people he always makes sure to keep an eye on the bird overzealously studying on her own accord. Every time, she always gets left out of the cluster of eagerly listening pupils. And he always hopes one day she'll join them and listen as well.

Everything is fine; he and Fred are heading right towards the big hit- the punch line, stealing glances from each other and stifling their own laughter. The group grins, they know what's coming, people looking swiftly at one another and keeping their giggles down in their throats. He always notices her too, the rolling of her deep honey-brown eyes, the annoyed glances thrown at the people making all the ruckus and interrupting her work, and the occasional 'hush' to those who've already begun to laugh. With a confident bellow the Weasley duo finish the final line of the joke or story followed up by the common room erupting with amusement. Dean Thomas' laugh is low, hearty, and mellow, a bit like you'd imagine St. Nicholas'. Katie Bell's is shy, the laugh mostly comes out of her nose and her mouth remains closed throughout. Lee Jordan's is a high, energetic giggle, whilst Angelina Johnson's a bit of a splutter with her saliva flying in unwelcoming people's faces.

_And then there's Hermione Granger's._

A high squeak arises from the corner of the room, turning heads of surprised Gryffindor students, amazed by the startling chortle all the way in the back. He turns his head along with his twin, and soon a smug smile creeps upon his face. Hermione can't control herself. Her slim hand vainly attempts to cover her mouth, failing miserably to contain the laughter exploding from her lips. It's a cross between a snort and a cough, nasal and rough. It's aggressive too, she giggles constantly for a good ten minutes, irritating most who are over the joke. He also notices her cheeks become flushed and they've turned into a gorgeous shade of rosy pink. Her wild curls tumble about her pretty face and stick up like a lion's mane.

"Shut up, Hermione!" People will pipe up, crossly. "Honestly, you've been laughing for a long time now! It wasn't that funny!" More will join in, just as exasperated. But Hermione won't stop, her breathing's become rugged and her face is drenched in sweat. Her almond eyes are brimming with tears. She will not stop, she can't stop, and soon annoyed students will roll their eyes and try to block out the sound.

"Blimey, what a laugh, Georgie," his brother will comment, trying to keep down a laugh of his own. "Sounds like the banshee at Aunt Millicent's house!" he smiles, covering his ears and nudging him gently. And George agrees wholeheartedly, her snicker echoing throughout the common room. It's a loud, obnoxious laugh, but something tells him not to hate it. She was, after all, the uptight geek of the Gryffindor house, but rather than lecture the others about their distracting laughter, she's the one who can barely breathe after hearing their joke. George just shakes his head and smirks, content with himself and Hermione's abrasive chuckle. He made her laugh, a task the others couldn't possibly fulfill. He, George Fabian Weasley (along with the help of Fred, he will admit), had made Hermione Jean Granger laugh the hardest out of all the Gryffindors. Could you honestly blame him for feeling so self-righteous?

If he could have a feeling like this every time he made her laugh that horrid, insufferable, absolutely mental laugh, he wouldn't mind it in the slightest.

I mean, if you really thought about it, it could be kind of adorable too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. He doesn't like her hair.<strong>_

He can always tell when Hermione Jean Granger steps into a room. At first, looking down and moving your way up to check out the girl that's entered the room, she seems completely ordinary. Her thin legs are covered with her dark, school-regulation tights, her skirt flows just above her kneecap, her sweater is a bit oversized but complements her body nicely, and her crimson and gold tie emphasize she's a Gryffindor. And then he looks up, right above her stunning face into her mane of hair.

And, Merlin's Beard, she's got a lot of hair.

She sits down, props up Hogwarts: A History, and begins reading contently in a snug sofa. The common room is abuzz, Fred has the crowd once again, taking lead in telling another one of the twins' fabulous tales, and all George Weasley can focus on is Hermione Granger's lovely curls. He blocks out the sound of the group, and his eyes can't take his eyes off her chocolaty locks. They reach down to her mid back, encircling her face in a halo of ringlets. They're barely held down by one or two bobby pins, which didn't seem to be doing such a good job of holding them back. Their shape is completely to his liking, oddly enough, reminding him of lion's tresses. And, blimey, the color! It was a blend of browns; starting up from the top they were a milk-chocolate hue and going down at the very end of her shiny waves they turned into a dark brown shade, like that of mahogany wood. He imagined what it'd be like, running his long hands through it carefully in an intimate session alone. He'd start at the roots, one hand propping up her head to meet his, his other hand massaging around her coils, one finger contently wrung around a dark lock.

Slowly but surely he'd take out her bobby pins and see her hair in a whole new light, bushy and immense and flying left and right like ribbons. He'd get absolutely lost in it, admiring the baby curls around her ear and the thick curls around the bottom. She'd blush, embarrassed by the state of her hair, give him a small smile and say, "I know it's not completely tame, but…" she'd trail off self-consciously. But he would only give a reassuring smile back, and whisper in her ear "I like it like this. It's wild," and with that, snog her senseless.

Whilst Hermione may be completely oblivious to George's infatuation with her hair, Fred, however, is not. He notices his brother's eye on the bookish bird and can't help but chuckle to himself. He'd never seen George stare at a girl like that before, especially one such as Hermione. "See what you like, Georgie?" Fred whispers in his twin's ear, startling the poor bloke and knocking him right back to reality. And he jumps back, growing a steamy blush around ear to ear and glaring at his mocking doppelganger. "Shut up, Fred," he grumbles. "I was just daydreaming." But his twin only laughs at this, completely unfazed by George's mortification. "Yeah, daydreaming about Hermione Granger. I don't really like her that way, but if that's what you're into, mate…" he snickers, enjoying George's humiliation more and more by the second.

And perfectly timed, whilst George, red-eared, stares at her uncomfortably and Fred, snorting, also does the same, Hermione raises her head and locks eyes with them. Quickly turning a hot shade of pink, she puts her gaze back down to her book and shifts anxiously in her seat. Almost reading his hair-related thoughts, she timidly scoops her hair up into a quick, sloppy knot (to George's dismay) and heads off in search of her two companions, Ron and Harry.

After being humiliated like that of the courtesy of his twin, George swears he'll grow to hate Hermione Granger's brunette locks.

But deep down, he knows it'll be virtually impossible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> So there we are, the first objections! Please tell me what you thought, regardless of whether your opinion is a bad one or a good one.** Anything really helps improve my writing, so again, feel free to give even the slightest of comments!** I fully intend to keep the story going to the tenth and final objection, but if you have any suggestions for an objection, speak up! Reviews are inspiring and they really help me with my writing._

_Okay, I think I'll stop begging for reviews now. I think I seem a slight bit desperate. :P Thanks again for reading! _

_**~tobuildahome**_


End file.
